Cost
by Tashana Ambrosia
Summary: Sequel to Family Ties. Includes MirokuSango, KagomeInuyasha among other things... And now we know who... part 6 is up
1. pt1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters therein. This story is produced for entertainment, not profit. Please do not sue me. My characters: **Michi, Tanaya, Nori, Michiko, Suki, Aiko, and any other non-cannon characters** are mine and I do appreciate them not being kidnapped without permission. Thanks

**Authoress' Notes:** Well I don't believe it; I'm writing a sequel…willingly. So this whole things started with one review for "**Family Ties**" that questioned Tanaya's importance and that got me started. My brother and I talked about a bunch of ideas and finally came up with this. By the way this is a sequel to "**Family Ties**" so if you haven't read that, this isn't gonna make a whole lot of sense. Please enjoy it and to all of my reviewers… **I'M BACK!!!!!**

In demon puppetry the master controls the puppet with something hidden deep inside…

  - Sango from episode 25: Naraku's Insidious Plot

Cost 

_Dear Miroku,_

_            I found the information that you were seeking about resurrection, although I'm afraid the news isn't as positive as you hoped. It is possible to save to the dead, but price of this ritual… What it would cost… You'll have to read for yourself; I've included a copy of both the old text and my translation so you can look it over. _

_I'm sure the translations are correct. I'm sorry, I know you wanted to help Sango and her brother. Be careful with this information, in the wrong hands it would be dangerous. _

_Moushin has traveled to the mountains, an old friend of his is sick, so Tanaya and I will be alone for sometime. We are both well and enjoying our new life here. Be careful on your quest.  You are always in our prayers._

Love, Michi and Tanaya 

***

Michi folded the note closed, placed it in the packet with the copies and sealed the package with wax. She smiled and looked at the demon in front of her, " Now Hachi, I need you to deliver this to Miroku as quickly as possible."

The badger demon nodded and held out his hands for the letter.

" That's a first; normally you ask for payment in advance." Michi laughed softly handing him the package. " Are you going to trust my cousin to pay you?"

He nodded again.

" You're awfully quiet; are you feeling alright?"

Another silent nod came from the 'messenger.'

Michi was about to question Hachi strange behavior, when her daughter's voice cried out to her.

" Mommy! Mommy!"

Michi turned away towards the sound of Tanaya's voice and called to her. " I'm at the front of the temple, Angel!" She turned back to face Hachi again, but he was gone. "Hachi?"

" Mommy! Look; look!" Tanaya grabbed her mother's leg.

Michi smiled down at her child. " What is it?"

Tanaya held up a piece of brunt paper. " I found this. I think it was one of the ward spells we use to protect the temple grounds."

Michi looked at the paper carefully. " You're right. We better go fix this, hadn't we?"

" Will you teach me how to write it?"

" If you wish." Michi looked back over the horizon a worried expression crossed over her features.

" Mommy!" Tanaya stomped impatiently.

" I'm coming, Angel." Michi ruffled her daughter's hair and they walked up the temple steps.

***

The wind picked up its howl as demons floated freely on the air. Elegant hands smoothed the paper of the letter and educated eyes skimmed its contents. The translated copy of the ritual was carefully examined and a phantom smile crossed over the figure's lips. Fingers reached into a small pouch and produced four smooth stones; each with name carved on it, and cast the stones into a small pool, by the figure's feet. The rose-colored stone floated to the top of the pool and bobbed on the water's surface. The fingers plucked the stone from the water and turned it to the light of the moon.

A wolf howled in the distance as the crickets chirped and the night birds sang out their songs. The smooth voice and its whisper were nearly lost in the nights clatter. 

"Tanaya."  
***

Kagome shielded her eyes from the sun and smiled contently, before Inuyasha disrupted the moment.

" Aren't you sensing anything?" He complained.

Kagome sighed and started concentrating, when something caught her eye. " Hey, Miroku, are those two-leveled buildings over there?"

The monk turned his eyes to where Kagome was pointed and fought the urge to cringe. " Yes, that would be Kyoto." He answered simply, while thinking: _'How did we get this close, without me noticing? I must have been distracted.'_

" Houshi-sama, don't Michi's sisters live in Kyoto?" Sango questioned him.

" Yes, Nori and Michiko both live in…" Miroku began.

" Oh no! We ain't going to any more damn towns! I'm sick to death of people! We are gonna keep lookin' for jewel shards!" Inuyasha announced.

Miroku smiled thoughtfully, " I have to agree with Inuyasha this time. We have spent a great deal of time helping others instead of seeking the shards and since finding them is the only way to find Naraku. I think it's probably best to focus on them for the time being."

Inuyasha grinned triumphant, " See even the monk agrees. Let's go find jewel shards."

" I sense one." Kagome smiled brightly.

" Really? Where?" Inuyasha's ears picked up.

" That way." Kagome smirked and pointed towards Kyoto.

Inuyasha flopped onto the ground in exasperation, than sprang back to his feet. "Tell me you're kidding."

" Nope. Sorry. It's that way I'm sure."

Miroku cleared his throat. " In that case, why don't you all go on ahead and I will seek the jewel shard in Kyoto on my own."

" But I wanted to see Kyoto." Kagome complained. " It is the capital, after all."

Miroku sighed, " Yes, but our group isn't the type to just walk into a city like Kyoto."

Inuyasha glared down at the monk, " What's that supposed to mean?!?"

" I mean, I don't wish to travel to Kyoto and hear: _Help, it's a demon!!_" Miroku impersonated a terrified woman at the end of his explanation. " I can go myself and meet with up you in a few days."

" See that's the thing." Kagome pointed out to the monk. " We don't trust you alone, by yourself. You get into too much trouble."

" That's for sure." Sango agreed.

Miroku sighed heavily. " I suppose we're all going to Kyoto then."

" All right!" Shippou whooped joyfully. " I bet there's lots of good things to eat there."

" Yes, and since Miroku has family there, we won't have to cheat our way into a room for the night." Sango smiled.

" Yeah, but they're related to _him_ do we really want to stay there. Remember last time?" Inuyasha huffed.

" I liked Michi and so did you. You just don't want to admit it." Kagome turned up her nose and started towards the city.

" Whatever." Inuyasha sulked and started walking with Kagome.

Sango laughed softly and started following her friends, before turning back to call to Miroku. " Houshi-sama, aren't you going to come with us?"

Miroku, who had been trying to listen to the wind, shook his head and turned back to Sango. " Of course. I just thought I heard something."

" I see. Are you looking forward to seeing your cousins?"

Miroku bit his cheek to keep from making an awful face. " Michi is by far my favorite relative. Nori, Michiko and I haven't always gotten along."

" Oh." Sango nodded and shifted her hiraikotsu higher on her back. " Do either of them have children?"

" Just Nori, she has two daughters."

" Three nieces than, once you count Tanaya."

" I suppose you're right. I don't usually think of them together like that."


	2. pt2

**Authoress' Notes:** Hey, cool I got a pretty good response to the start of this… now this part's a little short, but it was great cut-off. Don't worry I'll post the third part soon!

*Taylor comes out of the refrigerator and nods* That's right I'll keep her on track.

T.A.: Why were you in the fridge?

Taylor: Sorry. Classified information.

T.A.: What have you been up to?

Taylor: If I told ya…

T.A.: I know you'd have to kill me.

Taylor: Why would I do that?

T.A.: Never mind. *Sighs* Anyone, want a muse?

Taylor: You can't get rid of me. I'm yours FOREVER!!! *laughs evilly*

T.A.: That's it. I'm getting a male character to balance you out.

Taylor: Can I play with Miroku?

T.A.: NO!!!!! *Looks at the audience* Hee. Hee. Hee. Why don't you all enjoy the show. ^_~ I hope you like this part. Thanks for the reviews. I may or may not do 'responses,' it just depends on my level of energy.

" I understand that the more evil the jewel absorbs the more evil it becomes. Outstanding."

-Onigumo from "Despicable Villain; the Secret of Onigumo"

Cost: Part 2 

            Naraku leaned against the wall of the castle staring at the broken jewel his malevolent eyes narrowing as his impatience grew. He did not like to wait. He hated his plans being delayed by Inuyasha and the cursed people traveling with him.

The door slid open and Kohaku entered the room, dropping to his knees instantly in front of the hanyou.

" Kohaku, where is the puppet I sent with you?"

" It was taken Master Naraku."

" You mean it was destroyed."

" No, Master Naraku, it was taken."

" Kohaku, come here." Naraku held out his hand to the lifeless boy and touch his forehead. He had sent Kohaku and a puppet to frighten Miroku's relative and scare the monk into stopping his quest, but it seemed that something else had happened. Through Kohaku's eyes he saw everything, including the puppet walking away from Kohaku.

Naraku had assumed he had lost the connection with the puppet because it had been destroyed, but he had been wrong. Something else was bothering him about these images; why had the child become a target?

" Kohaku, why did you use the demon crow to go after the child?"

" I did not, Master Naraku."

" Did the puppet find the crow and give it the orders to attack the child?"

" Yes, Master Naraku."

" Interesting. I assume it still has the jewel shard."

" Yes, Master Naraku."

***

The child was laid flat on her back; her hands tied over her head and her feet tied together. Her right arm was swollen and bleeding. She whimpered and tried to break away from the ropes that were cutting into her skin. 

A dark shadow covered the child as a blade dug into her throat, drawing blood.

***

"NO!" Michi sat up screeching, clutching her chest. She rubbed her eyes trying to rid herself of the vision of her child's death.

" Mommy?" Tanaya called out from the other side of the room.

Michi took several deep breaths and calmed herself down as she moved over to where her daughter was curled against the temple beam. " Tanaya, what are doing over there?"

" The stealer is out there again." Tanaya yawned and crawled into her mother's lap. " The stealer wants my soul."

" Now, Tanaya, Angel, we talked about that. The stealer is just a bad dream. Just like the bad dream mommy had. They go away as soon as we wake up." Michi rubbed her daughter's back. " Just go back to sleep. I'm here and I won't let anything hurt you."

" Why hasn't Miko written back yet? It's been almost three moons since you sent him a letter."

" Miko must be busy trying to find Naraku."

" Will Naraku, come and get us?" Tanaya looked up at her mother, needing an answer.

Michi smiled and brushed back her daughter's hair. " No, Angel. Naraku doesn't know where we are. Now, get some sleep."

Tanaya buried her face into her mother and tried to ignore the sounds of the stealer scratching against the temple's spiritual barrier. 

***

Miroku ground his teeth together as the group made its way through Kyoto. If he was lucky they could find the jewel shard, before any unfortunate encounters; unfortunate encounters, such as, meeting either of his cousins or any of the lords that knew him or his grandfather.

Sango looked at the city wide-eyed, awestruck at the size of the city and the amount of people. Kagome seemed to be just as curious, but far less impressed. Inuyasha kept sniffing the air as the breeze brought different smells from different restaurants. Shippou was looked from side-to-side, but he hadn't left the safety of Kagome's arms. Kirara trotted along behind the group, uninterested, but aware of what was going on around her.

Miroku couldn't blame them so being so enthralled. The first time he visited, Kyoto he didn't wanted to sleep, for fear he'd miss something. He had traveled to Kyoto with Moushin and Michi to visit their other cousins and collect scrolls from a temple there. Michi and Moushin weren't much for crowds, but he had enjoyed the din. He had not however, enjoyed Michiko and Nori's company, though Michiko wasn't as bad as Nori, by any regard. He hadn't really known those two from growing up, they moved to Kyoto shortly after he was born. His relationship with them was mostly formal; they treated him with respect because he was heir of the clan they'd been born to.

So far no one had really reacted to his companions, but that wouldn't last. Inuyasha was starting to get noisier, Kagome still hadn't located the jewel shard and Shippou was getting over his initial fears. Miroku bit his lip, as he spotted a geisha out of the corner of his eye. She was going to start screaming about demons; any moment now, he just knew it. He winced awaiting the coming chaos, when a hand touched his shoulder.

He turned to look at the woman who had touched him. " Mi…?"

She touched a single finger to his lips. " Amarante, dearest cousin, Miroku-san. You've been out of Kyoto so long you've forgotten my name."

" How silly of me. It's nice to see you, Amarante." Miroku took her hands as he greeted her.

Her gentle smile matching her appearance perfectly: a geisha. Her face was painted pale, but her dark lower lip drew immediate attention. Her kimono was ornate: decorated with all manner of embroidery and showed the perfect amount of cleavage, as to not appearance vulgar, yet still inviting. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant style, but a length of it covered the back of her neck. Her gray/blue eyes darted to his companions, then back to him.

" Miroku-san it is always a pleasure to see you. What has brought you to Kyoto? You know better than to travel here, without purpose."

Miroku recognized that last statement, it was a warning that he better come up with an excuse quick. " Well you see…"

" As I live, Miroku-sama is that you?" An older gentleman walked up to Miroku inspecting him carefully, before catching sight of the geisha next him. " And Amarante-san? Do you know the young lord?"

" Eto-sama, Miroku-san is the lord of the clan I was born too." She batted her eyelashes, drew a hair stick from her sleeve and deftly put up the loose length of hair.

" I see. Miroku-sama, what brings you to Kyoto? I hope nothing ails you." Eto was more focused on Amarante, then the monk.

" No, of course not. I came to Kyoto seeking…" Miroku began to explain the situation, but was cut off quickly.

" A bride I imagine. My family still owes yours a great debt, I could arrange something for you." Eto grinned happily.

Miroku chocked on the air he tried to breathe and was so stunned he couldn't speak.

Amarante seemed to notice his plight and seemly innocent interrupted the impeding marriage arrangement. " Eto-sama, you've interrupted my meeting with my cousin far too soon. For he came to Kyoto to announce his marriage, and you snuck up on us so quickly that I have yet to learn his pretty bride's name." Her fast, polite explanation ended with her fingers on Sango's chin. " Isn't she just darling?"

*Ducks flying objects* Sorry, sorry! It just looked so cool in my mind's eye! I'll update soon, I promise.


	3. pt3

**Authoress' Notes:** First of all: **_I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!_** This took an absolutely ridiculous amount time to put out. Now my excuses/explanations:

1. Midterms

2. Various presentations

3. Website – almost finished

4. Changed departments at work – Jewelry girl now! :-D I love the shinny things!!!

5. Brother crashed his truck – He's okay, thank goodness, but he spent time in the hospital and that wasn't easy on this big-sister's nerves.

So anyways I was insanely busy with all of that and I didn't have much time to write. Now also, I was very unhappy with the start of this piece, it took a lot of cheap cuts and scenes in the first two parts and this one is much more up to par, with my regiment of quality. Also, I am on the fav lists of 30 people?!?! Where did you all come from? Wow, you all are like so cool! Thanks guys!!!

Anyways. I hope you enjoy this and I am so sorry about the wait. Love you guys!!!

*Smiles* - T.A.

"Oh I beg your pardon, I though you were no more than a companion, but apparently you are in love with Kagome. My this is awkward."

- Miroku from "Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku"

**Cost Part Three:**

Miroku was always in trouble with women one-way or another: he was either running from them or getting rejected by them or getting beaten by them. But throughout all his troubles with woman there was a common factor: he had done something. Now, it could be that he had simply entered a room or he could have possibly touched somewhere inappropriate, but it was _his_ doing. Action and reaction; it was simple law of this plane. 

Of course the situation at hand was _not_ his fault; _he_ had not done anything, but he was still going to be killed for it just the same. Sango was going to come unglued any moment and smash his skull in with that damn weapon of hers. Regardless of his slow learning curve, he did not enjoy being hit upside the head with a giant boomerang. 

He didn't know how to react; in fact, he could feel his mouth still hanging open from shock. Vaguely, he was aware that Inuyasha had just been 'sat' and that Kagome had a clamp on Shippou's mouth. He blinked and swallowed as his brain began to reengage. 

" A hanyou?" Eto asked slightly nervous.

" Oh, don't worry I've got him under control." Kagome replied quickly, keeping a foot on Inuyasha's shoulder.

The hanyou in question was muttering every curse word he knew directly into the ground.

" My aren't you an interesting one." Eto informed Kagome.

" Oh, I'm a…I'm  from the far south." Kagome sputtered.

" That would certainly explain you clothes." Amarante concluded. " Could you possibly introduce yourself and your friends?"

" Of course. I'm Kagome, this is Shippou and that's Inuyasha." Kagome paused and looked at Miroku and Sango.

Miroku felt every pair of look at him. He simply could not take advantage of Sango, like this, it would be an insult to her family honor. He couldn't lie to save his ass. Maybe he could explain that Amarante was mistaken and that she meant, Kagome, surely she would help him, if he phrased it correctly. He drew a deep breath. 

However, before he could speak, he felt an arm thread its way around his. He looked down at Sango's soft smile as she addressed Amarante and Eto.

" I am Sango. I'm honored to meet you both." She bowed politely keeping her right arm still looped through his left. 

" Sango. What a lovely name." Eto bowed deeply to Sango in show of respected, before smiling approvingly. " Miroku-sama, you certainly have exceptional taste."

Sango blushed deeply at the compliment and turned partway into Miroku to hide her face. " You are too kind, Eto-sama."

" No wonder you haven't been back to Kyoto." Eto laughed. " We will have to throw a banquet in your honor."

Miroku was still attempting to speak, but it wasn't working.

Amarante touched Eto's arm and politely gave opened an avenue of escape for the group. " Eto-sama, I do hate to cut our meeting short, but I need to attend to my cousin and his friends they are tired from all their traveling."

" Of course, of course Amarante-san. Will I being seeing you tonight or will you be attending to your cousin all night?"

" I haven't seen Miroku-san in so very long, I feel that it would be very rude to abandon him his first night back in Kyoto."

" Very well than, I will see you some other time. It was a pleasure meeting you all."

Bows were exchanged at the older lord departed from their company.

Miroku finally found his missing voice as he whispered to Sango, " Why did you say that?"

" I know how much family honor is worth." The taijiya smirked, " Besides, it seemed that you were speechless for once. I only meant to help."

" You did little one, in more ways than you can possibly know." Amarante smiled devilishly, " Eto-sama's niece looks more like a man than a woman and that's who was about to be thrown at Miroku."

Now Miroku found his missing volume. " What were you thinking?!?"

Amarante narrowed her eyebrows, " Hush. Don't forget we are in public."

" Um… Hello!! Can I get up now!?!?" Inuyasha complained loudly.

" Oops. Sorry." Kagome quickly moved her foot and let go of Shippou's mouth.

" Kagome, what's going on? Miroku and Sango…"

Kagome clamped her hand back over his mouth and shushed him again. " I'll explain later, okay?"

Shippou nodded and Kagome removed her hand. The kitsune instantly complained, " You guys always tell me that, but you never do."

" That's 'cause you're an annoying little runt." Inuyasha thunked Shippou on the head.

" Ow! Kagome!" Shippou hollered.

Amarante's eyebrows went up than down, before she sighed deeply. " Come with me. You can rest at my okiya(1) and get something to eat."

" Oh boy, food!"

***

The trip to the okiya was uneventful; Amarante made sure of it by way of her hurried expression. People noticed Amarante, she was one of the most well-known and well-liked Geisha in all of Kyoto. Despite the fact that her training had begun unbelievably late in her life, she was such a fast study that in three years she went from complete novice to full Geisha. Part of what aided her was the fact that she was an accomplished Jamisen(2) player before moving to Kyoto and she could already read. Her mother had played the Jamisen her entire life and the instrument had been past down in her family. Amarante had more contacts then the normal Geisha and she planned to keep it that way. Her mizuage(3) paid off her debts to her original okiya and her first danna(4) secured her independence, though he was killed shortly after that. Her second danna had helped her raise enough funds to buy an okiya of her own, but that was only five years ago. She doubted Miroku even knew that the okiya they were traveling to was hers by ownership.

Part of what aided Amarante's overwhelming success was her older 'sister' Ran. Geisha incorporated the name of their older sister into their new name by either syllable or meaning. Ran's name meant 'water-lily' and Amarante, who at the time was still known as Michiko, had many options to consider for her new name. Seeing as her first name had been practically taken from her by Michi, her younger sister, Amarante had seen no reason to be modest with her new name. Amarante meant 'flower that never fades' and as precocious as it was to take such a boastful name, she hadn't cared. Amarante would live up to her name and would make sure it that would never be forgotten. Ran wasn't the most beautiful Geisha in Kyoto, but she was smart and between her and her natural older sister, Nori, it hadn't taken Amarante any time to learn the in's and out's of life in the big city.

Unlike most Geisha, who were as shy as they appeared, Amarante took initiative, while still at least appearing proper. She wasn't a fool and her apprentice was going to secure her a more profitable house without adding more Geisha. As it stood at the moment she had two full Geisha in her okiya and Amaya, the little apprentice, who was simply breathtaking in every manner imaginable. Of course she also had two servant girls and an old woman cook under her roof that she not only had to feed, not also pay to keep them happy. But all three of them were worth what she spent on them, they could all perform many tasks that most servants wouldn't have a clue how attempt let alone complete.

The okiya looked clean from the front, the walk-way was swept and the flowerbeds had already been attended to that afternoon. Sen must have finished her indoor-chores early, so she could sit in the sun. She looked back and smiled to her guests. " Welcome to my okiya. Please forgive any mess, I wasn't expecting guests."

She opened the door and walked into the foyer depositing her okobo(5) in the hands of Nami, the older child-servant of the house. " Make sure these are polished and cleaned before tomorrow afternoon."

" Yes, Lady Amarante."

Amarante looked back and narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha's bare feet. " You." She pointed at the hanyou, " don't come another step further; you either." She added to Shippou as the other's removed their shoes. " Sen, come here immediately."

The tiny twelve-year-old appeared from almost nowhere and bowed quickly.

" I need you fetch a bucket of water and clean towels. I want their feet washed before they come into _my_ okiya."

Sen nodded and raced off to find what she needed.

" Your okiya? As in you own it?" Miroku questioned.

" Ah good, you're speaking again. I've never heard you so quiet in your life. And yes mine, I've owned it for almost five years now."

" That's impossible, you would have been 26 summers."

" I know; I _can_ count."

" Were you adopted into the house as a daughter?"

Amarante looked annoyed. " No. I'm just very popular."

Sen re-appeared and knelt next to Inuyasha, motioning for him to put his feet into the bucket.

Inuyasha looked very miffed about the whole situation.

" Come on, just do it, it isn't that bad." Kagome encouraged.

" You're only doin' this 'cause I'm hanyou ain't you?" He questioned the geisha.

" No. Hanyou's are becoming quite popular here in Kyoto." She answered as Sen grabbed Inuyasha's ankle.

" Hey, watch it." He snapped at the child, who ducked away quickly.

" Sen, he won't strike you. Wash his feet." Amarante assured her with a small bit of patience.

" What did you mean about hanyou's becoming popular here?" Miroku questioned.

" Just what I said. Lord's in the area have begun hiring them to be bodyguards."

" Why?" Inuyasha who was drying off his own feet, grumbled, " Ain't hanyou's just dumb half-breeds."

" No, they're stronger than humans, but easier to control than demon's. As such, you can't find better protection." Amarante smoothed part of her hair as she answered with a yawn. " Oh and you had better keep close watch on that kitsune of yours."

" Why?" Kagome asked as she gathered Shippou up protectively. " Is he in some kind of danger here?"

" Only if he caught alone. It's becoming increasingly popular for Lord's to keep kitsune's in their homes to entertain their children. I won't deal with any Lord, who keeps one."

" That's very noble of you." Sango offered.

Miroku interjected before Amarante could react, " No it isn't. She's simply watching her back. If the kitsunes free themselves, she doesn't want to have any scent of a house on her that imprisoned any of them."

" Very good. You know me well."

" I know what our family's like. Speaking of, you've doomed me, you know. I have to go see Nori now and I have to bring Sango, _my wife_, with me." Miroku ran his hand through his hair.

" I have to deal with her everyday, I don't see why you can't handle her for a few hours."

" You so not deal with her everyday."

" It's often enough." Amarante snapped her fingers and Nami re-appeared in an instant. 

" Yes, Lady Amarante?"

" Tell Rai that we have guests and I would like a nice meal prepared for them. And you and Sen should fetch some tea, after you prepare rooms for our guests. _Unless, you'd prefer to be Nori's company for the night, __Miroku."_

Miroku glared at Amarante, " No, I wouldn't want to unconvinced her with my presence."

" Of course not." Amarante's wicked smile returned in full-force. " But you still have to go see her."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes. I am." Amarante turned her attention to Sango, who was looking at the painting on the wall. " It's pretty isn't it?"

" Beautiful, I've never seen a mountain that high." Sango responded.

" Neither have I. That painting came from very far north, it was a gift." She touched Sango's chin and titled the younger woman's head to get a better look at her features. " You have a certain beauty to you, but those clothes will not suit you to meet with Nori, especially if her lord is present. Do you have anything nicer to wear?"

" Yes. I do." Sango pushed Amarante's hand away kindly, but with some force.

Amarante gripped her hand, " Hands of a warrior, you're good with a sword and something else, something heavy."

" Ya think it might be the giant boomerang on her back?!?" Inuyasha snorted mockingly.

Amarante was unfazed by his outburst. " If you can wield that, than you're stronger than many men I've entertained." She snapped her finger's again. " Sen, show Sango to a room that she can change in, and help her if she needs it."

The little girl nodded and held out her hand to Sango.

Though she was unimpressed with Amarante's half-compliment the taijiya smiled at Sen, then called to Kagome. " Kagome, could you help me perhaps?"

" Sure." Kagome set Shippou on the floor with the admonishment, " Be good."

Inuyasha laughed out loud before Kagome looked up at him.

" You too." She warned ignoring his protests and followed behind Sango.

" Can she speak?" Miroku asked suddenly.

" Sen?" Amarante asked before continuing without waiting for the answer. " No, the poor thing. I assumed she was faking it, so I stomped on her foot the second day she was here and all that came out was air. I felt awful for putting her through that without necessity."

" Why the hell would she fake not being able to talk?!?"

The Geisha explained carefully. " Many girls that are Geisha or servants in okiyas are not in Kyoto of their own accord. Many are kidnapped from their home villages and are sold to okiya owners."

" And you're a part of it." Miroku shook his head.

" Don't preach at me. They'd only be sold elsewhere, if I hadn't bought them." She waved her hand dismissively. " The girls are told to be perfect or else. The girls think 'or else' means they'll be sent home, so many fake a limp or don't speak. Of course, what happens to these girls is much worse than the life of servant. I assumed Sen, was faking her affliction, so I tested it."

" Poor child. You must have terrified her. 'Though, I suppose that's no worse than worse than the other girls are going through." Miroku sympathized.

Amarante's eyes snapped open wide as if something had bit her. " You." She pointed at Miroku accusingly, " Don't touch my girls. No wait, I'll rephrase that. The two full-Geisha that live here are fine, but if you get within five feet of Amaya, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

Miroku arched his eyebrow, " Why?"

" Because she's only an apprentice."

" And has a high bidder war raging over her head." Miroku assumed.

Amarante clapped for him. " Very good, you're correct."

" So what's on the table?"

" My, my aren't we forward?"

" Just curious." Miroku smirked and looked up as a door slid open, revealing Sango and Kagome. Sango was wearing the deep green kimono that Michi had given to her and her hair was loose; it made her look like a noble's wife.

Amarante examined Sango's appearance and brushed her finger's over one of the ornate flowers of the kimono. " This is Michi's work, I'd recognize it anywhere. The fabric isn't great, but the style is beautiful. She'd make a fortune if she's only move here."

" She hates the city." Miroku stated.

" Of course, my sister the matron priestess." Amarante yawned before regarding Sango again. " You'll have to wear a pair of my okobo. Otherwise you'd ruin the bottom of that kimono."

Sango looked down at the floor unsure about the idea wearing shoes she was likely to break her ankles in. " I've never worn shoes like that."

" Nonsense, you're a taijiya, you must possess some grace or you'd be dead."

" She's very graceful." Miroku interjected.

" I'm sure." Amarante moved to clap her hands when Sen appeared with a pair of okobo. " Thank you, Sen. You read my mind."

The little girl smiled and handed over the shoes.

Amarante set them in front of Sango, " Step into them." At Sango's hesitance she narrowed her eyes, " They won't kill you. I wear them almost everyday. Here, give me your hands."

Sango reluctantly let Amarante help her balance as she stepped into the wobbly shoes. She released Amarante's hands and took a very shaky step forward, before nearly losing balance. 

Amarante gripped Sango's forearms and kept the younger girl on her feet. She sighed heavily and motioned to her cousin, " Miroku, come over here."

" She can't walk in them. She can barely stand." He argued, despite the fact that he complied with her wishes.

" She'll be fine." Amarante jerked Miroku closer to Sango and linked their arms. "If you lean on him like this, and use him to support you; you should be fine."

" _Amarante_." Miroku ground his teeth together.

" What?" She questioned with thinning patience, before regarding them seriously. "One, her leaning on you like that makes this ruse, slightly more believable. Two…" She trailed off and looked both of them, suddenly smiling widely. " Two, you look very good together."

Inuyasha snorted; Kagome giggled and clapped her hand over her mouth; Shippou wiggled his ears; Sango jumped away from Miroku and nearly fell again; and Miroku gagged for a moment, before catching Sango's arm.

Miroku narrowed his eyes as Amarante, " When did you become a match-maker?"

" I was only making an observation, you don't have to get angry." Amarante examined her nails and brushed imaginary dust from her kimono. " You should go see Nori, now; get it over with. I'll take care of your friends."

" I'm sure you will." Miroku half muttered under his breath, while practically dragging Sango with him. " We will not be gone long." He promised as the two disappeared out the door.

Amarante rolled her eyes, than turned to the others, " Well shall we sit down and have some tea and something to eat?"

" Yum! Food!" Shippou exclaimed.

Amarante smiled at him.

" Why doesn't he want to see Nori?" Kagome dared to ask.

" Oh, they hate each other."

***

" Angel, what are you playing with now?" Michi laughed as she walked up behind her daughter.

Tanaya gripped whatever it was tightly in her hands than placed them firmly behind her back. " Nothing."

" I see. But what are you hiding behind your back?"

" Nothing." Tanaya rocked on her heels and kept her eyes away from her mother's.

" Tanaya." Michi's voice became a little stern.

" It's a present for me though." Tanaya bit her lip.

" Angel, I don't want to take it, just look at it." Michi assured her daughter.

Tanaya held up the rose-colored stone for her mother to examine. " It was a present."

" I see that." Michi turned the stone over in her daughter's hand, noting that the child's name had been carved into it. _'It must have been a kitsune. They love leaving little presents for children. It would also explain the burnt scroll; they love to play with spell-scrolls.'_

" Can I keep it? I'm gonna use it to protect me from the stealer." Tanaya questioned her pensive mother.

Michi sighed and knelt in front of her daughter. " Are you still seeing that stealer?"

" Yes, it wants my soul."

Michi brushed the hair away from Tanaya's face. " Angel, I know you're seeing a stealer, but I don't think its really here."

" But Momma…" Tanaya protested.

" Tanaya, I know you can see it, but let me tell you a little secret about our family."

" Okay."

" Okay. When your Miko and I were growing up we saw things like stealers too."

" You did?"

Michi smiled reassuringly. " Yes, but do you know what they were?"

Tanaya shook her head not understanding where her mother was going with this.

" They were visions and those vision _were_ happening but not where we were. So, I know the stealer seems very scary, but it can't hurt you, because it isn't really there."

" Oh." Tanaya looked thoughtful. " So I don't have to worry about it."

" No, you don't." Michi smiled at her child.

" Thank you, Momma. I love you." Tanaya launched herself at her mother clinging to her neck.

" I love you too, Angel." Michi kissed the top of Tanaya's head and held her for a moment longer, almost as if she was afraid to let go.

  


* * *

By the way this information comes from Memoirs of a Geisha by Arthur Golden, an excellent book, which you all should read. The only problem is that the book is set around WWII and so some of the information is bound to be different. I feel I took creative license within the bounds of the culture; if I have something terribly miss-portrayed please, please tell me.

1 Okiya – These are the homes of Geisha or in-training Geisha – run by a woman considered the 'mother' of the house, who often picks one Geisha to pass the house to.

2 Jamisen – Which is the original word, it now is normally referred to as a Shamisen. This instrument, a type of lute, is commonly played by Geisha and is normally accompanied by a Biwa – which I discovered that Miroku played, but do you know how many illustrated musical instrument books I had to go through to figure that out???

3 Mizuage – A woman's first sexual encounter – for a Geisha it is proceeded by a biding war and they are no longer apprentice after this

4 Danna – Man who supports a Geisha. He buys her things and she pays him a lot of extra attention. The word itself carries the type of affection that a wife would show her husband.

5 Okobo – Platform shoes – they have one main strap between the toes, are lacquered and have two 'heels' to raise the shoe.


	4. pt4

**Authoress' Notes:** You guys must of thought I fell off the planet. I am so sorry about the delay in the posting of this, but I was so unhappy with the scenes that were originally composed for this section that I scrapped the whole thing and started anew.

Taylor: *eh-hem*

T.A.: Now what?

Taylor: You sound like an educated idiot!

T.A.: I have to. My new semester is about start. I gotta at least start out the term with a brain in my head.

Taylor: HA!!!!! *Suddenly wearing a pink dress* AHH!!! What the Hell?!?!?

T.A.: Ha! Behave or get pinked!!!!

Taylor: *Starts ripping fabric off*

T.A.: Whoa, I wouldn't do that. You don't have anything else on.

Taylor: So?!? *Runs around with only censor marks on* I'm naked!!!!!!!

T.A.: *bangs head on writing table furiously* Anyways…. I wanted to apologize for the poorer quality of the last couple chapters of this. Believe me the next couple chapters will more than make up for them.

            So please enjoy this next installment. Thank you for all reviews I appreciate it! And go check out my dopey web site it's got some inside looks at the make of "Family Ties." So thanks again and enjoy!!!!

*Smiles* - T.A.

"Miroku's bloodline is to be feared."

- Moushin "Miroku falls into a dangerous trap"

Cost Part Four: 

" If he hates her; why the hell is he going to see her?!?" Inuyasha demanded loudly.

" Because he has to." Amarante explained. " Miroku is the head of our clan, now that doesn't mean much to me, since I'm geisha and gave up my name and ties. But as far as Nori is concerned, if he visits the city and doesn't go to see her he insults her and lord, which isn't something our family can really afford."

" Why?" Kagome wondered.

" Because, even though we have very high standing here, it isn't immune to backlash, since no one sits in our seat here our clan can be put under suspicion and all that." Amarante waved Sen into the room. " Sen, you are free to walk in here when I am speaking. Serve the tea."

" Wait; wait. What do you mean your family has high standings here? Miroku never told us that." Kagome complained.

" Not surprising, he doesn't like to talk about his family, only Michi." Amarante rolled her eyes and took a sip of tea. " Tell Rai, this isn't right just yet. It still needs something." She shooed Sen from the room.

" So his grandfather was a lord and a monk?" Kagome lifted her cup and took a sip of the tea.

" Heavens no." Amarante set her cup of tea down. " Our grandfather was a simple monk, who as fate would have it, was very enamored with a noble's daughter, our grandmother. How exactly their marriage came about was shrouded in a bit of mystery. But it's not really my concern."

" Probably conned his way into it." Inuyasha grumbled, before chuckling, "So how'd your grandmother's family feel about being cursed?"

" My mother was born before our grandfather was cursed and then they left Kyoto. So, I don't see how it affects us all. It certainly hasn't hurt us women at all, it seems to just make us a more interesting family." The geisha rolled her pale eyes and smirked at her last comment.

" You do know that Michi had the curse under her skin. Naraku opened it in her, but Miroku closed it." Kagome countered.

" Really?" Amarante mused on the information for a moment, before informing the group. " Well, I've never had any problems with it and, since I'm not going out tonight, I'm going to change. I'll return in a moment. Enjoy your tea." She breezed out of the room, rubbing her freezing right hand, with her left.

***

Saying that Miroku wasn't happy would be like saying Shikon jewel had a little bad karma. If he never had to lay eyes on Nori ever again, it would not upset him in the least. Although he did want to se her two daughters, and make sure Nori hadn't done something unspeakable to them. Sumiko was born when he was only seven and he loved her large brown eyes and endless smiles. Aiko, who was born just three years later and was as fidgety as a bird, and the golden flecks in her eyes matched her personality perfectly.

Lord Samuru was Nori's husband and he had benefited greatly from his marriage. It wasn't only the position that their family had it was Nori herself. Samuru had been forced away from his home to fight in a war soon after his marriage. By the time he returned, his home was running in perfect order and his wife had painstakingly amended any blemishes to his family's honor. Despite the fact that she hadn't given him any sons, Nori was still quite well regarded. Miroku wondered if the Samuru had finally seen Nori for what she truly was, but then, would it even matter?

" Houshi-sama?" Sango interrupted his thoughts.

Miroku looked down at her unsure expression. " Yes Sango?"

" Could you slow down a bit? I'm afraid I'm going to trip."

Miroku slowed his pace immediately. " I am sorry, Sango. I was lost in thought."

The taijiya nodded, " That's what I thought. Where is your cousin's estate?"

Miroku looked down the road and realized that he'd already walked too far. He turned and looked back up the road and pointed to the manor they had just passed. "Directly behind us."

Sango smiled, " It's a good thing I interrupted your thoughts then."

Miroku nodded and they started to walk up the gate when Miroku stopped suddenly.

" Houshi-sama? What's wrong?" Sango asked.

" Whatever Nori says: do not take it to heart." Miroku sharply admonished, then called out to the servant tending the gardens. " Tell the Lady Samuru that Lord Miroku, the heir of her birth clan, has come to see her."

The servant opened the gate for Miroku and Sango and ushered them one of the receiving rooms of the house as he assured them. " I will fetch the Lady for you Miroku-sama."

" Thank you." Miroku inclined his head slightly to the servant as he scurried out of the room.

" Houshi...."

" Miroku, Sango. If you were my wife, you would not refer to me by such a formal title." He quickly corrected her.

Sango nodded and looked around at the grandeur of the house.

" I see you have managed to live in perfect luxury, despite the turmoil of the world around you." Miroku announced to the woman, who appeared from the depths of the house.

" Coming from a poor servant of the people, who lives merely on kindness of others, I will take that as a compliment." Her smooth voice was icy-cold.

Sango was awestruck at the woman in front of her. Michi was pretty, as was Amarante, but this woman was terrifying in her beauty. The woman didn't even seem to take steps it was as if she simply floated. Sango had seen formal women of court before, but she'd never felt so awkward and ugly in front of any of them. The woman's brown eyes had flecks of gold in them and Sango suddenly knew how the prey of a hawk felt. 

" And this is your pretty, young bride?" The woman inclined her hand towards Sango, then towards Miroku. "Word travels fast here in the city."

" Yes, this is Sango." He hadn't missed the adjectives in his cousin's speech and was quickly adding up their possible meaning. He wasn't surprised that Nori knew about Sango, Lord Eto had probably visited her immediately after speaking to him. The comment of her being young hadn't bothered him, but that word pretty made him nervous. Nori was planning something. He looked down at Sango and motioned towards Nori. "Sango, this is Lady Samuru, my cousin Nori."

Nori offered her hands to Sango and the girl laid hers atop the other woman's without a second thought and before Miroku could intervene.

When skin-to-skin contact was made Nori pulled her hands away sharply and glared at Miroku disapprovingly. "Calluses. A farmers daughter I see."

" I am a taijiya, not a farmer." Sango instantly corrected.

" A taijiya. She certainly fits your style, Miroku-san." Nori snapped her fingers and when a servant girl appeared Nori wiped her hands on the girl's kimono. " Bring my daughters. Their cousin wishes to see them."

" Yes my lady." The girl backed away quickly and rushed out of the room.

" You have poor timing." Nori informed her cousin. " I'll be sending for you soon."

Miroku arched his eyebrow, but remained calm when asking. " Why is that?"

" Sumiko will be married soon. I assumed you would want to attend the ceremony." Nori kept her eyes away from the two and was examining the walls as if they were her only concern.

" She's very young." Miroku pointed out.

Nori snorted, " So is your bride. Sumiko will be fourteen summers that is completely old enough to be married."

" This situation is different..." Miroku trailed off as the servant girl led in two girls and was carrying a baby. "Sumiko, Aiko." He smiled and knelt down to hug the smaller girl.

The nine-year old dashed into his arms and gave him a strong hug. " Cousin Miroku, it is good to see you again."

" Aiko, it's very good to see you too." Miroku hugged her back and looked at her young, happy face. He turned his attention to the older girl, who hadn't moved yet. "Sumiko, I'm glad to see you as well. I hear you are going to be married soon."

Sumiko bowed and kept her eyes focused on the floor. " I am happy to see you as well Miroku-sama. I look forward to my marriage, it will help my clan gain honor." Her voice was quiet, almost fearful.

" Aiko." Nori narrowed her eyes at the younger child, who quickly took her position next to her sister.

Miroku glared at Nori, than walked over to Sumiko and lifted her chin. Sumiko's deep brown eyes had dulled; it was as if her very spirit had been broken since last he'd seen her. " Sumiko, what has happened to you?"

" She's become a proper lady of court." Nori answered. " The infant is Cho, I expected more of a reaction to her."

Miroku looked at the infant, the little girl's eyes were pale gray. " She isn't yours." Miroku stated accusingly.

" No, but geisha that have children are so unpopular." Nori laughed without humor. " Amarante will take her back once she turns four."

Miroku was forcing himself not to lose his temper and he was about to lose the fight. " I see. How does your lord feel about this?"

" He accepts it well. I am his only faithful wife."

" That I highly doubt." Miroku took a deep breath. " I will speak to my nieces for a moment, alone. I shall return quickly, do not insult my wife."

" Of course not Miroku-sama." Nori nodded and afforded him a smile.

Miroku led his nieces into the other room and offered them an encouraging smile. " What did your mother mean about being your father's only faithful wife?"

Sumiko looked away from him and smoothed the fabric of her kimono. " We are only daughters of this house we do know of these things."

" Sumiko, you break my heart speaking like this." Miroku lifted her chin. " There was nothing wrong with you the last time I visited."

Her brown eyes filled with tears. " Mother says I must not question. If I do I will bring shame to my house by being an improper wife."

Miroku wiped off her cheeks. " You could never shame your family. You are beautiful, proper, young woman and your husband will see you for who you are." He winked at her as he teased. " Beside, no husband could be as foul-tempered as your mother."

Aiko started to giggle uncontrollably.

" Shh." Miroku held his finger to his lips. " Don't give me away." He sighed and both of the girls a hug. " I will probably not see you for some time again. I am still hunting for the demon that cursed our family."

Both of the girls accepted his hug, but before he could turn and walk away Aiko pulled on his wrist. " You must bless the baby. She cries all night long."

" Aiko, all babies cry." Miroku tapped her little nose.

" None of our half-brothers or sisters cried like that. Cho's too noisy."

" Half-brothers?" Miroku questioned.

Sumiko quickly enlightened him. " Mother calls them that since we have the same father as them, but different mothers."

" I see."

" Cho's not really our sister." Aiko piped up.

" I had figured that out." Miroku took Cho from the servant girl and settled her in his arms. 

She blinked up at him trying to focus on his face before yawning sleepily. 

Miroku had to think about the blessing for a moment. The only blessings he used readily anymore were ones for the dead and ones that 'lifted' curses from homes. Neither of these would do. Finally he drew in a deep breath. " May your dreams be sweet little butterfly. May you take flight in all you do and be protected by our ancestors." He handed Cho back to the servant girl. "Goodbye you two take care of each other."

" Yes, Miroku." The two girls bowed to him and he walked back out to where he'd left Sango.

Nori was standing behind Sango with her hands on both of Sango's shoulders, her face was near one of Sango's ears and she appeared to be whispering something to the younger girl. Sango looked halfway between terrified and stunned.

" Nori!" Miroku growled as he reentered the room. " I thought I asked you not to insult my wife."

" I haven't." Nori smiled softly and gave Sango's shoulders a squeeze. " I was just telling her a secret about our family."

" We will be taking our leave now." Miroku bowed stiffly to his cousin and offered Sango his arm.

" As you will. Good day to you Miroku-sama and _Lady Miroku_." Nori bid the retreating pair.

Sango stopped dead in her tracks. She turned very slowly and looked Nori directly in the eye. " My name is Sango. No one takes away my name and I will not be insulted by a woman that does not even own herself."

Nori mouth open slightly, shocked at Sango's comments.

Sango smiled triumphantly, than looked up at Miroku. " Are we ready to leave Miroku?"

" Yes." Miroku smirked and led them to the gate.

***

The walk back to Amarante's okiya was absolutely silent as the couple made their way back in setting sun's blinding light. Sango had never seen Miroku so angry. His jaw was locked and his right hand kept clenching and unclenching listlessly. 

They walked through the door and Miroku called out for Amarante immediately. "Michiko! Where are you?!?"

Sango removed the life-threatening shoes and looked up at the geisha standing in the doorway.

" I don't go by that name anymore." She snipped annoyed running her fingers through her loosened straight black hair. Her face had been cleansed of the make-up and she didn't look nearly as beautiful without it.

" I don't care." Miroku folded his arms over his chest. " Why did you leave your child in _that_ woman's care?!?"

Amarante rolled her eyes unimpressed with his rant. " It won't do her any harm. Cho will be returned to be in four years. Nori can't do that much damage in that amount of time."

Sango listened to the quiet in the house suddenly realizing that her friends could not be here if it was this quiet. "Where did the others go?"

" They're sleeping." Amarante answered quickly.

" Already?" Sango questioned looking through the window at the sunset.

Miroku sighed heavily. " You drugged them."

" Did you really want to deal with them after seeing Nori?" She countered.

Another heavy sigh was emitted from the annoyed and weary monk. " Tell me it isn't strong."

" Oh no, of course not. They'll be alert by morning."

" Good because I want to leave as soon as possible." Miroku glared at his cousin.

Amarante smirked. " I'm sorry the big city isn't to your liking."

" It's the company." Miroku informed her.

" I'm almost offended." She examined her nails and rubbed them against her kimono.

" I want a bath." Sango announced surprising the feuding cousins.

The geisha let out a laughed and clapped her hands sharply, drawing Sen from her little corner of the room. " Lady Sango wants a bath, Sen; prepare one for her please."

Sen nodded and held out her hand to Sango. After the two left the room Amarante chuckled again.

" What are you laughing about?"

" I was just afraid that she didn't have much of a backbone. And that would do for you at all."

" Nori said something about being her Lord's only faithful wife. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Miroku folded his arms over his chest.

" If I answer that. You're going to want a drink." She warned.

" Amarante."

She rolled her eyes. " You are in the foulest mood and this is only going to make it worse." She looked at her cousin, who simply glared at her. " All right, but I warned you. Lord Samuru has three wives, including Nori, who is still considered his first wife. She still runs his house." She held her hand up before Miroku could interrupt. " Here is the part you aren't going to believe. The other two wives have both given the Lord sons, but neither of them are the heir to his house."

" Then who has the Samuru named as his heir?"

" Sumiko's future husband."

Miroku's arms dropped his side as he stared in disbelief. " That is unheard of."

" I know." Amarante pointed her finger in the direction of her sister's home. "That sister of mine convinced Samuru that both of his other wives might have been unfaithful and that those sons might not be his. So she humbly suggests that he name Sumiko's future husband as the heir to ensure his bloodline will be passed down."

The monk crashed into a sitting position and looked up as his cousin. " You were right. I need a drink."

Amarante poured them both a glass of sake and raised hers. " To my sister the most manipulative person alive."

" No, that would be Naraku." Miroku countered and took a sip.

She refilled her glass and smiled at her cousin. " I say we lock them both in room and let them battle it out for the title. Whichever died we'd profit from it."

Miroku let out a humorless laugh and finished off his glass.

***

" You will never be anything but a taijiya. No man wants a woman that doesn't know her place. How scared are you from battle?" 

Nori's stinging statement was still ringing in Sango's ears as she tried to enjoy the bath. She wished Kagome had been awake, so she could talk to her friend. She had already washed herself completely, but she couldn't seem to drag herself out of the bath. 

She didn't want to talk to Amarante or Michiko or whoever the hell she was; she was just as bad as Nori. Sango couldn't imagine abandoning her own child to someone else's house, even if she trusted them. The geisha seemed to only care about herself, and then there was Nori. Nori was still bothering her. The cold woman seemed to feed off fear and Sango couldn't comprehend how Michi and Nori had come from the same parents.

" Are you asleep?" Amarante's voice interrupted Sango's thoughts. The geisha's voice was slightly slurred; she was drunk.

" No I was just thinking." Sango had no desire to talk.

" About Nori?"

Sango snorted. " Yes, I was wondering how either of you could be related to Michi."

Amarante gave an unsteady laugh and snorted at her own statement. " I think Nori's a hanyou. Maybe even Naraku's, but can't prove it. Holes in the theory anyway, just like our family. Ha."

 Sango was doing her best to ignore the woman's rant, when she felt a hand on her back. The ice-cold fingers pressed against Kohaku's scar moving over it curiously. "What an interesting mark. Did you almost die?"

" Get your hand off me. That wound did kill me." Sango clenched her teeth together and willed herself not to scream. " Go away!"

Amarante removed her hand and stumbled to door as she announced. " Silly girl, the dead don't walk."

Sango wrapped her arms around her chest and chocked down her tears.

" Don't cry Taijiya. Amarante isn't herself on night's like this."

Sango looked up into a pair of truly glittering black eyes, framed by long black lashes in a gentle pale face, which showed nothing but kindness. She held out a robe for Sango and helped her into it. Sango swallowed hard before speaking. " You're Amaya."

"Yes." The girl smiled and brushed Sango's hair away from her face. " Do not let Amarante bother you. She isn't as strong as she tries to make others think. She's just scared little girl."

Sango's eyes lit up with realization as she recognized what Amaya was. " You're kitsune."

Amaya smiled and she giggled softly. " Hanyou. But yes, my father was kitsune. I was sent to free my people." A more thoughtful smile crossed over her features. "Amarante is helping me more than she knows. She's putting me in a perfect position."

Sango's expression narrowed. She was a taijiya; she couldn't let this kitsune put a plan of attack in motion right under her nose. She opened her mouth, but Amaya was already covering it with her hand.

" Please Taijiya, I have not hurt you or your friends. I only want to free my people. We have no plans of revenge. We only want freedom." Amaya looked at Sango. "There is an evil aura over this house. It has been here since the birth of that child. I think that her birth changed something; opened a door."

Sango nodded and pushed away Amaya's hand. " I can't sense anything."

" Neither can the monk. Ask the hanyou in the house. He can tell you the air isn't still here." Amaya looked over her shoulder. " It feels as if we being watched."

" Naraku?"

" No." Amaya rubbed her arms at the mention of the name. " All kitsune know his scent and we run when we catch wind of it. He is the worst kind of evil. He turns people against each other and revels in their pain."

***

Miroku was staring at his cup of sake, trying to justify taking another drink.

" What are you doing?" Amarante asked sitting across from him and pouring herself another drink.

" I'm deciding whether or not I will become drunk."

" Can you decide that?"

" Only if you aren't drunk already." Miroku pointed out and took another sip.

" Oh." Amarante quickly emptied her cup and poured another drink.

Miroku looked towards the bathing room. " Is she alright?"

" She seemed to be. She's very quiet though."

" Could it be that you're just loud?"

She simply shrugged her shoulders and downed her next shot. " Possible."

" How much are you going to drink?" He questioned.

" As much as I need to."

Miroku glared at his cousin. " What is that supposed to mean?"

" It can mean, whatever you want it to mean."

He rolled his eyes. " Michi is the priestess in the woods, not you."

" Yes and we'll see how happy she is there, after her first winter."

Now he smirked a little triumphant. "She was there this last winter."

" What?" Amarante sounded confused. " I thought you left her there right after winter."

" No." Miroku explained slowly. " I left her with Moushin near the end of harvest, which is before winter."

Amarante seemed to be trying to put something together in her head. " Damn. Six months."

" What are you talking about?"

" That's about the same time I gave birth." She shook her hands as if what was going on still didn't make sense. "Does Michi still draw?"

" Yes, but..."

" Do you have a picture of Tanaya?" She interrupted almost frantically.

" I do. But what on earth is bothering you all of sudden?"

" Please just let me see the picture."

Miroku reached into one of the pocket, pulled out the drawing of Tanaya and laid it on the table in front of Amarante.

Her face lost of its color as she touched the corner of the drawing. " No."

" What? What is it?"

" That the child I keep seeing night after night in my dreams. I thought it was Michi when she was younger. They look so much alike. I thought it was just a stupid nightmare that wouldn't end. I'm not supposed to see things any more I'm not..." She rambled incoherently as she started to shake.

Miroku grabbed her wrist to draw her attention. " Amarante, what dreams? What are you talking about?"

She pulled her hand away from his and wrapped her arms around herself. " Since my daughter was inside me I've had the same dream every full moon. Three months ago I started having it almost night." She pointed to the picture of Tanaya on the table in front of her. " I see her. I see that child having her throat cut open beneath the light of the moon."

Miroku jumped to his feet. " What!?! Have you written to Michi? Have you warned her?"

Amarante pulled herself up, but barely managed to stay upright as she defended herself. " Warned Michi? I thought it was Michi! I thought I was going completely mad!"

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. " When's the next full moon?"

Sen stepped out of the shadows and held up three fingers.

Amarante drew a deep breath. " Three days until the next full moon. And it's five days ride to the temple from here. 'Though I know Toshihiro can make it in four if he rides hard."

Miroku arched his eyebrow confused. " You know him?"

" Yes." She rubbed her forward. " He was the captain of Nori's guard."

" Damn it." Miroku grabbed the picture of Tanaya and put it back in his pocket. "There too many coincidences. This has Naraku written all over it."

" I agree." Sango announced from the entryway. " We should get to the temple as soon as possible."

" It's still four days ride and the full moon's in three days." The geisha pointed out.

" I'll make it in three." Miroku stated. " Get me a horse. I'll ride to temple and make sure nothing happens to Michi. The others can make their way there later."

" Or." Sango pointed out as walked up the monk. " You, I and Kirara can leave tonight and make it by the end of tomorrow."

" Wait a moment." Amarante held up her hand. " You can't leave me with a kitsune, a hanyou and a strange girl in my house."

" Yes, I can. And I'm going to." Miroku informed his cousin. " Consider it your karma for the tricks you've played."

***

The sunlight began to pour into the temple as Michi blinked her eyes sleepily. She knew she should get up and start the day, especially since Moushin was due back any day now, but…. Her daughter was laughing loudly as she played outside with her imaginary friends and Michi felt so warm and so at peace for once that she decided to roll over and enjoy the sunlight a bit longer.

***

Tanaya was standing at the edge of the temple's barrier looking back at the temple. " If I go with you, you won't hurt my mommy?"

" That's right little one." The shadowed figure assured the child. " Of course, if you could just help me. We wouldn't have to go through everything we're about to."

" Help you?" Tanaya looked confused as the creature stepped forward from the shadows and revealed itself to her. " Naraku."

" In a sense." He knelt down on the outside of the barrier and opened part of his cloak to show the white paper stuck to his chest. " Maybe you could just take this off for me. Than you and your mommy could stay together."

" That's a sutra. They're used to bind demons." Tanaya put down her doll and reached forward touching the paper on his chest. Images suddenly flashed in her mind of a powerful demon preying on countless people. She saw a man, who looked like her Miko, but without hair. The man froze the demon in the form of a tree. " You are not Naraku." Tanaya looked up at the demon fearfully. " You are something worse." She opened her mouth to scream but the creature in the white baboon skin jerked her right arm that she'd let go through the barrier.

He smothered her in his cloak muffling her struggles, changed into a man, climbed on a horse and rode away with his prize. 


	5. pt5

**Authoress' Notes: **Well I'm back again…. By the way, I am finally happy with this part – It gave me absolute fits.

Basically this delay was from my awful class schedule, and a doubling of my work hours. Oh and that whole car accident thing, but I'm alright! At least so the doctor claims. 

Thank you to everyone who has sent e-mails or reviews I really appreciate them.

I hope this chapter clears up some of the confusion… though you aren't gonna believe what happens next ^_~

*Smiles* T.A.

"My Grandfather fought against Naraku in his youth."

 – Miroku from "Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku"

Cost: Part 5 

_*Begin Flashback_

_            " I could use some help here!" The bald monk hollered to his friend as he blocked the demon's attack with his staff._

_            The other monk was trying desperately to extricate himself from the body of his dead horse. "Working on it." He huffed, finally giving the body a good enough shove to move it. _

_            The demon roared in anger as the sutra still burned his leg and he lunged at the monk again. His pain was blinding him to reason or rhyme. His soul goal was strike down the human that had dared to injure him. _

_            The bald monk skillfully avoided the attack and slapped a sutra on the demon's back. "Moushin! Where the hell are you?!?"_

_            " Right here!" The younger monk struck the demon in the forehead, drawing its attention to him._

_            The demon shook its head to regain its senses, and then leapt at the other human's throat. The dragon-like scales that covered the creature radiated a multitude of colors as they tried to find a suitable match to blend into the area and hide the immanent strike._

_            What the demon had failed to notice was the other sutra that the bald monk had slapped on his back. _

_            Suddenly the demon balked in its progress and stumbled backwards. He roared fiercely and tried to fight the freezing affect that the sutra seemed to be having._

_            " Born of ill-gotten blood I command you to change. To be only what are you are made to be. No longer a demon, but a tree. Now be born of earth, water and sun. In this form you will do no harm. And shall remain whatever you are carved into. You will never escape to harm another." The bald monk chanted as the sutra glowed in power._

_            The demon could feel his body bending to the will of the sutra. His legs thrust downward, imbedding themselves in the earth as the rest of his form became covered in bark. The demon looked the bald monk in the eye and screamed with this last audible breath: " I will strike down your family. I will not allow your line to continue."_

_            Then the face of the demon disappeared beneath bark and there was nothing left but an old tree._

_            The two monks collapsed beneath the tree._

_            The bald monk turned to his friend, " See that wasn't so bad."_

_            " Yeah, I guess it wasn't really that hard." Moushin agreed._

_            Black leaves dropped down from the trees higher branches and the two monks both slapped sutras on it and wrote furiously._

_            After a moment of nervous laugher, Moushin looked at his friend. " So what exactly did you do to it? You told me you weren't strong enough to defeat it."_

_            " I'm not and I didn't defeat it." He admitted bitterly. " What I have done it is given the demon a new form and he can only do what the form lets him."_

_            " So why don't we just burn it down?"_

_            " Because we are monks and if we burn it, we release the demon." He sighed heavily. " Do you really want to go through all that again?"_

_            " No, not really." Moushin stood up. " It's gonna be a long walk back to __Kyoto__ without horses."_

_            " I suppose." The other monk stood up and announced. " I need a drink."_

_            Moushin rolled his eyes and started down the path. " You always need drink. But I'll make you deal. If we find somewhere to get a drink, I'll not only join you, I'll pay."_

_            " Moushin, Moushin. The first thing you learn about being a monk is that you never pay for anything, you don't have to." He laughed out loud and rolled his staff in his hand._

* * *

For most of his existence he had moved unseen by the eyes of men. He took the souls of those who strayed into his woods, killing them quickly and quietly. It didn't take him long to realize his true potential and his real power. He could manipulate the mind of anyone; demon or human none could defeat him. Than _it_ happened: that soon-to-be-cursed monk crossed his path. When monk couldn't defeat him, he did something worse: froze him in a form that couldn't cause any more harm. For more than fifty years he had stood as tree. He stood watching the heirs of the house that had cursed him, play and grow. For fifty years he had stood still planning his revenge, when an amazing thing happened… Suddenly a jewel shard was slammed into his wooden body and while he couldn't move, someone moved him. Naraku moved him. 

He was carved into a tiny doll, and the jewel shard remained inside him. The sutra, a type of binding spell, would not allow the jewel shard to be removed and the only kind of person that could remove it was a priest, a monk, or a priestess. The plans for his revenge were at hand. Fate had allowed him the means to take his revenge and the opportunity to prove to his 'master' who the better demon was.

The monk's sutra might have held for fifty long years, but it was ill worded. The words bound him to only be what he was formed to be. As a demon puppet, he held all the power that Naraku had infused him with and the jewel shard had allowed him to break away.  

He looked down at the unconscious child in his arms. _She_ was going to be the key to his freedom and the first die all in a single knife stroke.

* * *

" MICHI!!! TANAYA!!! Answer me!!" Miroku yelled as he jumped from Kirara's back and ran towards the temple.

Sango felt her heart clench at the sound of Miroku's cries. She slid off Kirara's back and surveyed the ground in front of her. After dropping to one knee she rubbed some dirt between her fingers, " It's damp. It must have rained here recently. Good."  She muttered absently to herself knowing that if it had rained, most of the older footprints would have been washed away leaving only the fresh ones.

Kirara transformed down and yawned, exhausted from the all night trip.

" I agree." Sango nodded and looked up at the high noon sun, before scooping the fire-cat up in her arms. As she walked towards the temple Sango noticed a small set of footprints but they didn't look normal. She knew they must have Tanaya's, but was she dragging her feet, running away, or was it something else. Sango bit her lips and aligned herself with the set of print and skipped forward on the balls of her feet.

" She was playing." Sango could see the child in her mind's eye as she followed the prints of skipping, jumping and spinning.

She made it to the temple steps when Miroku re-appeared looking ashen gray.

" Houshi-sama? Are they…?" Sango swallowed hard dreading to think of might have befallen the mother and child.

Kirara climbed from her arms and settled around her neck in the silence.

" They aren't here." He finally whispered miserably. " Everything's cold. No fire, in the pit only ash." He stumbled and leaned against the temple's beam and covered his hands with his face. " Damn it. I brought him down on her. If I hadn't…"

" Houshi-sama, you must not give up hope, yet." Sango pointed to the footprints. " They were headed north, back towards Kyoto."

" What?" Miroku lifted his head completely confused.

" Look." Sango offered him her hand and led him down the temple steps to Tanaya's footprints, and then pointed to the larger ones near them. " Those are Michi's prints, but I haven't seen any of Moushin's."

" He's in the mountains, with a friend." Miroku informed her.

" I see. Now look. Michi's footprints get deeper here because she was running." Sango followed the print, with the monk until they reached the edge of the temple's barrier. " She knelt here and picked up something. The dirt's disturbed. She ran into the woods."

" Let's go, if we hurry we can catch her." Miroku started forward.

Sango grabbed his left wrist. " Wait. We need to reserve our strength. We ran all night and exhausted we won't offer much aid to Michi and Tanaya."

Miroku glared down at her. " I am not waiting. Tanaya could die if we don't hurry. I don't care what happens to me."

" Houshi-sama." Sango touched the side of his face and turned it towards hers. " I know you're worried about Michi and Tanaya, but killing yourself will not help them. We must be smart about following this trail. I can track where they have been. You must keep calm."

" Could you?"

" Yes." Sango admitted looking into his eyes. " If you ride to save someone and you give your own life, than you forfeit the one you sought to rescue."

" How poetic." Miroku turned tried to turn away from her, but she raised her other hand to his face and held him still. " Sango, I can't lose her." The monk admitted desperately.

" I know." Sango hugged him. " Miroku, we will save them." She pulled away and pointed to the ground. " Michi's footprints continue into the woods, but Tanaya's disappear right here at the edge of the barrier. Her footprints here show that she was rocking on her heels."

" I didn't realize that you could track." Miroku leaned down to get a better look at the prints.

" It's easier to follow demons; they leave larger prints." Sango stepped over the barrier and Kirara let out a complaining sound. " Sorry, Kirara."

" You don't think it was a demon?" Miroku questioned.

" It might have been, but the prints are the exact size of man's and he mounted a horse."

" Damn it. Toshihiro. I knew he was up to something. He must have gained Michi's trust simply to get at Tanaya." He deduced and looked at Sango. " Didn't you mention that when we encountered Naraku at Michi's home that he went after Tanaya?"

" Yes. He sent a crow-demon after her. But, Houshi-sama, if it was Tanaya that he was after, then why hasn't he attacked here sooner?" Sango folded her arms over her chest.

" It probably took him that long to find the temple."

" No, we fought his worm-charmer here."

Miroku furrowed his eyebrows. Sango was right this didn't make any sense at all. _If Naraku was after Tanaya then why not attack earlier? Why not in the winter, when the temple was the most vulnerable? And probably the most important question: why Tanaya?_

" The tracks follow the same path." Sango informed him. " We should start following them.  Besides, Inuyasha and Kagome probably left at first light and will catch up to us soon."

" The jewel shard." Miroku suddenly realized.

Sango looked in the direction of the city. " I'd forgotten all about that." 

* * *

" What you mean already left?!?" Inuyasha thundered at the geisha.

Amarante winced and covered her temples with her fingertips. " Not so loud." She sighed heavily before continuing, " Miroku came back from seeing Nori and left in a huff with Sango and the demon-cat shortly after."

" They didn't say anything?" Kagome questioned stuffing her things back into her pack. " That doesn't sound like them."

" Well he said something about going to see Michi. Something about Nori's younger brat having a vision or something." Amarante rubbed her eyelids.

" What kind of vision?" Kagome asked as she snapped her backpack closed.

The geisha sighed again. " I don't know; he didn't say."

" You're lying." Inuyasha growled folded his arms over his chest.

Amarante stood up a little straighter. " You have a lot nerve accusing me of such a thing."

" I ain't accusing you; I know you're lying." The hanyou narrowed his eyes. "Your family's got a nasty habit about not tellin' the truth."

" Inuyasha!" Kagome hollered at him, embarrassed at his outburst.

" Whatever the truth is, it doesn't concern you. This is a family matter and I guarantee that there are not any half-breeds in my family." Amarante glared at Inuyasha her tone and expression darkening. " I think that it is time for you to leave."

" Fine with me." Inuyasha turned on his heel and starting marching for the door as he called out, " Kagome, Shippou let's go."

Shippou appeared out of seemly nowhere and jumped into Kagome's arms. " Are we gonna go find the jewel shard?"

" Yeah, we are." Kagome answered a bit numbly out of shock due to Amarante's sudden change in demeanor. " It was a pleasure meeting you." Kagome bid the geisha, as she was still trying to be friendly.

The geisha didn't even spare her a glance as Kagome started out the door, than as if as an afterthought the older woman called out to her. " Be careful child, demon's are not good company."

Kagome smiled overly sweet as she replied. " Thank you, but I prefer their company to geishas. At least a demon is honest." Kagome put her feet in her shoes and stormed out the door, with her backpack on her back, Shippou in her arms and her nose in the air.

After closing the door behind her, she looked up at Inuyasha, who was staring off in the distance. " The jewel shard is over that way. We should find it before Naraku gets word of it."

" Yeah. Whatever." He started storming forward, as Kagome caught his hand in hers. He looked down at their linked hands confused at her motion, until she smiled broadly.

" I'm proud to walk with you." She told him.

A half-smile curved over the hanyou's lips. " Thanks, Kagome."

" Yeah. Whatever." She copied his normal phrase, though with a smile instead of a snort, and started dragging him along with her.

* * *

" I want the girl." The toothless trader stated to the trio when they asked about his jewel-shard.

" Eep!" Kagome jumped behind Inuyasha, before yelling a definitive. " No! I'm not for sale!"

Shippou jumped in front of Kagome defensively. " You can't have my Kagome!"

" A kitsune!" The trader's eyes lit up.

" You can have him." Inuyasha offered.

" Oh, no he can't." Kagome shoved Inuyasha out of the way and grabbed Shippou possessively. " Shippou is a part of our group."

" I like your robes." The trader leaned over trying to look up Kagome's skirt.

" You can have 'em." Inuyasha offered freely.

" No! This one the only uniform I have that doesn't have bloodstains on it!" Kagome argued again.

" Well we gotta give him something!" Inuyasha countered.

The old trader stood to his feet and moved towards Inuyasha, examining his chest. " What about the necklace?"

" Hell yes!! Take it off! You can have it!" Inuyasha hollered.

" Sit!" Kagome stated calmly and stepped over the grumbling hanyou. " I have something better in mind." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a cup of ramen.

" No! Anything but that!" Inuyasha cried out in protest as he pulled up his head.

" Hush or I'll say it again." Kagome rolled her eyes and poured the noodles into the boiling water near the trader. She quickly finished the preparation and offered a bowl to the trader. " Here try this."

The trader slurped up some of the noodles and grinned showing off his empty gums again. " Very good! Very good!"

" How about four of those packs for the jewel shard?" Kagome offered.

" Oh yes, very good. Very good." The trader handed Kagome the jewel shard as Shippou started fishing for the ramen.

" That's my ramen." Inuyasha grumbled, before looking at Shippou. " Hey, not those. I like those best." He demanded.

" How about these?" Shippou held up the next color he found.

" I like those too." Inuyasha sat up as the spell wore off and folded his arms over his chest.

Kagome sighed heavily, " Shippou, just grab four and give to the nice trader."

" Nice trader?" Inuyasha questioned.

" Just smile and go with it. We're getting a good deal here." Kagome mumbled back.

" Says you." Inuyasha huffed and muttered under his breath. " Giving away ramen, crazy." 


	6. pt6

**Authoress' Muse's notes: ***Taylor appears with a grin, but holding her finger over her lips* Hi all! Shh. *points to the lump under the blanket at the computer* The Tashana is sleepin.' So I thought… Well actually I'm just puttin' this up for her so she don't get any further behind. Poor thing, she ain't been sleepin.' 'Course that's my fault ^_~ But ya'll better appreciate it, cause this is where the story gets kicked in the ass and cranks it up 'bout 100x volume…. *authoress stirs at the computer*

Taylor: *pats the blanket* Go back to sleep. You're still sick.

Princess: *looks at story and opens her mouth terrified*

*Taylor pounces on her before she can give anything away* Hush you. Go make soup for Tashana.

Princess: But… but…

Taylor: Hey. I got this.

Princess: OOOkay… WARNING!! This is…. *Taylor throws her into the kitchen*

Taylor: There now that's better. *looks over notes scratched out on paper* Okay. She wanted to warn you guys that this was the part of the story where it really got moving and the major twist comes in… so I guess… yeah… You've been warned now. So no crying! ßHee hee I love that quote. So enjoy this part of story.

*Evil Grin* Taylor….. *Snores* T.A.

"I can never show weakness. If I did a demon might get the better of me." – Kikyou "Return of the Tragic Priestess, Kikyou"

**Part 6**

Michi hit the ground so hard that Tanaya's doll fell from her grip. She uttered a cry of panic and stretched to reach her child's favorite toy. The sun had set long ago and although frantic Michi knew she could no longer navigate her way through the woods. She cradled the doll to her chest and forced herself up on her trembling legs. The ribbon in the doll's hair was still glowing bright red with the residual energy of the demon that had taken Tanaya from the temple grounds.

Michi wandered a bit father stumbling every so often over a branch or rock, before finally finding a small glade of trees. She pulled her knife from her pocket and carved ward-marks on each of the trees. She collapsed inside the protective circle and started to cry. 

For the first time since Tanaya had been born, she would not be within her mother's protective care for the night. Michi wept, praying desperately that Tanaya would be able to escape the demon or somehow that help might find her.

***

She had to keep running. She couldn't let the not-Naraku catch her again. 

Tanaya bit her tongue to keep herself from crying out as a stealer floated towards her. She scrambled into a fallen tree and pressed her hands against the side, while carefully keeping out of sight. She tried so hard to remember all the words of the hiding incantation that she'd learned so the stealers wouldn't be able to find her. 

_'I'm a tree. I'm a tree.'_  She thought desperately. There was more than one stealer now and they were getting closer to her hiding place.

The pounding in her ears was getting quieter and she could feel her eyelids getting heavier. 

She tried to focus as she heard footsteps approaching the tree._ 'I'm a tree. I'm a tree.'_ She knew the not-Naraku was still a demon and that he wouldn't be able to find her if she kept up her focus. The soft footsteps were coming even closer. Tanaya tried to sink down lower in the tree. She wanted her mommy.

She wondered if she could hit the thing with the bright light that she somehow used on the not-Naraku. She narrowed her eyebrows and glared at her hands willing them to get warm like they had before.

Suddenly a woman's face appeared in the entrance of her hiding place. Tanaya's eyes opened wide as she sensed the dueling spirits within the woman's serene face. She put up her hands and felt another wave of heat moved through her and then all was dark.

***

" KAGOME!!" Shippou's shrill cry came thundering through the woods.

Kagome huffed and re-zipped her skirt; couldn't she even go to the bathroom in peace? " SIT!" She called out angrily.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!" Inuyasha thundered from a different side than Shippou's cry had come from.

Kagome blushed heavily and hollered a hasty apology. " Sorry Inuyasha!"

The hanyou continued to mutter about the stupid necklace, the stupid spell and the stupid girl who used it without even knowing anything.

" KAGOME!!" Shippou cried again.

" What is it, Shippou?" Kagome started walking in the direction that she heard Shippou call from. She walked into the clearing and found Shippou trying to pass through a barrier around a group of trees. " Shippou, what are you doing?"

" Michi's in there." Shippou explained.

" What?!?" Kagome ran through the barrier and knelt by the woman's side. Michi was still sleeping, but she looked tormented as clutched Tanaya's doll. "Michi, Michi, wake up." Kagome nudged her roughly, trying to get the woman to wake up.

" What's going on?" Inuyasha questioned as he came into view.

" There's a barrier around the trees." Shippou informed Inuyasha, before he could get close enough to touch it.

Inuyasha sniffed the air slightly. " So Michi's there but not the brat?"

" Tanaya's not a brat!" Shippou growled at the hanyou.

Michi struggled to open her eyes, and cried out when she saw a familiar face. "Kagome?"

" Yeah, it's me. What happened to you? Why did you leave the temple?" Kagome asked helping Michi sit up.

" Tanaya. Something took her." Michi pointed to the ribbon on the doll. " Some kind of demon."

" My spell worked." Shippou recognized the glowing effect immediately.

Michi nodded and let Kagome help her up, " Is Miroku with you?"

" Naw, he took off without us trying to get to you." Inuyasha huffed. " Lot a good it did."

" Inuyasha." Kagome scolded, trying to keep Michi on her feet. 

As soon as they got out of the barrier, Inuyasha took Kagome's place holding Michi up. He looked down at her ashen-gray face. He knew that look all too well. That was the look his mother would have if he didn't come quickly enough when she called for him or the look that the people from Kikyou's village when they lost a child in the woods.

***_Begin Flashback_

            _" Kiya__! Kiya! Where are you?!?" The villagers were beating through the forest looking for the tiny little girl that had gone missing._

_            Inuyasha picked up his head from the tree he'd been leaning against and twitched his ears before sniffing the wind. Kikyou was out there with the other villagers trying to find the kid too. Of course if they'd shut up for a minute he might be able to hear the kid's voice over the racket. He huffed and folded his arms over his chest. This wasn't his problem. He didn't even know the stupid little brat._

_            His ears twitched again; he heard crying off to one side. He bounced silently through the trees and listened again._

_            Kikyou's strong voice echoed in the darkness, " Release the child and I'll spare you."_

_            He cleared the distance between the priestess and himself in a matter of moments. Sure enough Kikyou stood arrow knocked in her bow, ready to fire._

_            The lizard-like demon hissed and turned back to the whimpering Kiya._

_            " I will not warn you again." Kikyou threatened._

_            Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes. Demons like that were stupid as hell. It was gonna go after the kid no matter what._

_            Kikyou released the arrow sending it into the shoulder of the demon._

_            It grunted in pain, but instead of turning to attack Kikyou, it reached forewords towards Kiya._

_            Kikyou gasped in horror and reached for another arrow._

_            Inuyasha had already leapt down from the tree and tore out the lizard demon's throat with his claws. He shook the blood off his hand. _

_            Kikyou knelt down to pick up Kiya. " It's alright, Kiya. You're safe with me now." Kikyou comforted, before looking up at Inuyasha. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I…" The priestess trailed off as the villagers crashed through the forest. She looked for Inuyasha, but he had already jumped back into the trees above._

_            A woman rushed forward and pulled Kiya away from Kikyou. " My baby, you're safe. Thank the gods." She hugged her daughter tightly then looked back at Kikyou. " Thank you, Kikyou-sama. She would have died if not for you."_

_            The hanyou in the trees watched Kikyou accept the thanks. But like so many times before he saw the longing in her eyes when she looked at Kiya. Of course if all went according to their plan, she would be able to have a child of her own._

_End Flashback***_

Inuyasha shook his head. He'd gotten lost in memories for a moment. He looked down at Michi, who was leaning on him heavily, still clutching the doll like her life-line. " When's the last time you ate?" He questioned at her weakened state.

" I don't….I don't remember. I ran all yesterday. I wanted… I wanted to find her. But, I lost the trail." Michi let a few tears fall from her eyes.

" No crying." Inuyasha barked down at her. His tone softened slightly as he tried to assure her. " We'll find your brat. I can smell Sango and the monk, they aren't too far from here." 

***

Miroku knelt next to the taijiya and watched her inspection of the ground. She picked up some of the dirt and rubbed it in her fingers before smelling it gingerly.

Sango snorted and pushed herself up onto her feet.

" Well?" The monk asked impatient to continue the search.

Sango walked to one of the nearby trees and pressed her hand against the black stain on it. She pulled her hand back and nodded at the soot that covered it. " This is a burn mark. I don't think it's a demon's fire though. Maybe Tanaya's..." She trailed off biting her lip and continued to look the area over.

" So, she could have escaped."

" Maybe. But the tree is ice-cold. It must have been some time ago. Dawn maybe."

Miroku banged his staff into the ground. " We should have kept going." He couldn't believe Sango had talked him into resting near dawn that morning. If they only would have kept going, maybe…

" We still wouldn't have caught up to them." Sango shook her head. " Tanaya's footprints." She pointed out following them with her eyes, before turning back to the monk. " The demon followed shortly behind her. But Houshi-sama, are you sure we should follow this path? Michi went another way."

" She most likely lost the trail." Miroku rationalized. " I'd rather find Tanaya first, then we can look for Michi. She's old enough to care for herself." Suddenly he looked at her again. "Wait, now you think it's a demon?"

" Yes. The footprints shifted. They became completely different then shifted back. It's a shape shifter."

" Wonderful than it is Naraku and the full moon is in two days..." Miroku sighed heavily and looked into the horizon. " We should keep going. We've lost enough time here."

Sango nodded and called out to her fire-cat, " Kirara, come on it's time to go."

Kirara trotted up to her mistress carry a chard piece of paper.

" What's this?" Sango knelt down and took the paper. " Houshi-sama, is this a spell-scroll?"

Miroku leaned over Sango's shoulder and looked at the paper. " Well it's a corner of one, but it looks awfully old. It must have been in one of the trees." He took it from her and turned it over, " You see the bark impressions are shifted. It must be over 50 years old."

" I wonder where it came from."

"Monk's put up wards when they sleep to keep demons away from their camps. It's probably nothing." He looked at the piece of paper again before putting it in his pocket.

***

" Something wrong?" The deep voice of the "not-Naraku" asked of the pale woman staring at her own hands. He looked over her shoulder at the slight burns. " You were much luckier than I was. She nearly brunt me to death with her flash." When she still didn't response the demon laughed mockingly, " What? The almighty priestess, Kikyou, didn't expect to have her hands brunt by the holy protection fire? Don't forget for now you are still just another demon like the rest of us."

Kikyou's eyes narrowed at the demon that dared ridiculed her. " Give me one reason not to burn you alive where you stand."

He removed the baboon face cover and smiled at the undead priestess. " I can give you, your life."

Kikyou turned her head away and looked back at the sleeping child.

" I suggest you not look at her so much. It will only make the end of this ritual harder." He moved by her and lifted Tanaya from inside the tree.

" And I suggest you take another form, that one make me sick." Kikyou started to walk away, when a familiar voice rang in her ears.

" A different hanyou then?" The shape-shifting demon now had the form of Inuyasha. " Does this one soften your heart, perhaps?" His ears lifted up and down slightly with the posed question.

Kikyou grunted angrily and reached for her bow and arrows.

The demon was suddenly pressed against her, still in Inuyasha's form, and still holding Tanaya. " Remember, Kikyou, kill me and you will not know how to complete the ritual and your chance of life will pass you by. Don't forget we have a deal: a life for a life."

" Change your form, Vira. We still have things to prepare." Kikyou glided away from him and started walking into the woods her Shinidamachuu* singing in flight.

            Vira smiled to himself and changed forms again. He could feel the complete freedom of his right leg. The child had burned off part sutra and soon Kikyou would remove the rest. The damned undead priestess didn't even know his true name and without it, she would be helpless once the sutra was removed. 

Tanaya's eyelids fluttered slightly.

Vira changed his voice, " It's alright, angel. Go back to sleep. You're safe with me."

The child quieted and leaned against his chest, " Miko."

" That's right, safe with your Miko." Vira laughed silently and kept the form of the young monk. 

*soul-gatherers


End file.
